Evil Dead 4 Hail To The King
by Lolita Ex Mortis
Summary: Ash getting his old job back along with a new girlfriend go back to the cabin where the evil begin only having to travel across the wilderness to save her & others from his deadite clone from a mirror dimension
1. Prologue

Am I Insane I would't necessary say I'm crazy simply because I heard the

voices & battled the godless things in the woods but I must be crazy to

believe it all started with that damn book Necronomicon Ex Mortis roughly

translated as book of the dead inked in human blood & bound in demonic

flesh it contains bizarre burial rites prophesies & demon resurrecting passages.

Professor Raymond Knowby unearthed the book & brought it to his remote cabin

he awoken something dark something evil in the woods it got the professor than me

it got into my hand so I lobbed it off in the wrist the Professor's Daughter Annie

help me fight the evil using the book to open up a vortex we send it back it work

big time the girl die & I got a one way ticket to the 13th century I lead a war against

a army of deadites & I used the book to return to the present in Dearborn Tennessee

i even got my old job back not to mention I met a great gal jenny Assistant manager

of arts & crafts we were the perfect match but than the nightmares came even when

i was awake they haunted me jenny though I was crazy but she agree to help we

decided to go back to the cabin back where it all started she said it would be good to

face my fears big mistake.


	2. Chapter 1 Return To The Cabin

Ever since my friends & I try to head to town the first time I

had to survive that night the entire bridge the entrance to the

cabin was destroyed luckily there was however another way which

is a short trail leading from the hills to where we needed to

& I while driving through the trait we past by some hillbillies in what

appears to be a small neighbor hood in the woods they look at me as if

they knew what happen in the woods before Jenny was very creeped out

but luckily I was there for her we arrive at the place where it had been

reconstructed after the second incident there as we head inside there

lied the same vintage furniture along with some that had been aided in

at first everything looked the same like nothing ever happened I wonder

if it was all a bad dream but boy was I wrong. I begin to sit by the fireplace

when out of nowhere my old hand which I chopped off now a enlarged Zombified

monster limb begins to crawl to the tape recorder with the professor saying the words

to unleashed the demons I try to stop it but was too late while jenny was in the same

room where linda stay in a kandarian demon captured her. Another version of myself

appear out of the mirror the one I saw him come out of years prior this time was a

form of my deadite self hoped out telling me I'll never save jenny so I head to the shed

Got out my chainsaw along with having my mechanic arm & a old hatchet I found too.


	3. Chapter 2 Return of The Bitch

Walking back into the cabin I await any evil coming for me as I pace across

the walk when I stumble upon the old bathroom which remain the same however

i suddenly heard a small flying hissing noise in the shower cockroaches nasty reddish

brown bugs crawling from the drain to the walls as I head to grab bug spray in the

kitchen poisoning the little maggots. I go back to the living room heading out the front

Door which was some how FUCKING! Look thank god for my axe though chopping the

Corner from the handle breaking the peace of shit open. I am outside in the front where I

Hear yet another sound this time very familiar the sound of a beautiful woman singing

in a lullaby like state oh no? I said it was the siren voice of that victorian deadite chick

from the wooden coffin the one who seduce my linda back bitch since your back I'll just

finish you like I did with my ex girlfriend I rush to the grave site where I lean over to

it in pure silence until a skinny bone exposed arm came out struggling me which I

break free as the dead woman raises from the ground in a ghostly manner Prefer to

die fuck boy she yelled come get some I replied facing the witch in a hand to weapon

fight clawing at me as I now hit her back as she runs to the dark woods throwing my

axe at her spine killing the woman sucking siren again. I head to the bright which I

forget was even out but my delta had something in the trunk which is looked so I

press the switch that was broken so I need to find another way. I head down the

mountain path stumbling upon a Boy Scout camp called the hillbrilly rangers where there

two comedic troop leaders with short black & blonde hair screaming for help as I charge

to the camp sit where they were being roasted like a pig on the fire so I slash & shot the

deadite kids with my weapons saving the two men.


	4. Chapter 3 House of The Hellbillie Dead

The men were saved thanking me for their rescue so your the Ashley Williams

the blonde one said it's Ash A hole I replied & how the hell did you know my

name I'm Jerry Kruger Professor Knowby's Nephew he replied & this is my co

Troop master Jimmy so your Annie's Cousin I ask yep he said with a bright smile

I tole him about her death in which afterwards he responded with a blank expression

standing for a few seconds now feeling gloom & doomed. Me & the guys head to the

entrance to some mines which was blocked by rocks when there was something

down the clip in a bird's nest of some sorts a stick of dynamite the two men grab on

to lure me down as I tried to grab it only for some tiny fetus birds about to bite me

only having them knocked off as I was going to fall which Jerry pulls up in time to

get the item & blow the rocks to pieces after using my cigarette lighter to start it. I

head into the mines were it was nearly pitch black as I use my lighter once more only

to find another dead end like at the one at the entrances. We than head back to the

woods stumbling upon a farm house near the hillbillies neighborhood Jerry & the other

guy stay at the camp site as i headed up once wild & rebellious people living in the woods

now possessed by the forces of evil. Run to them screaming & hitching them up one by

one so I than go inside to the attic where a old crone just laying in bed stood there

saying who's there go away & let me be woh woh woh I replied hold on a minute now

lady what is all of this your not one of them she ask oh pray the all mighty you come to

save me look I shouted I did not come to save you but you got to help me she replied

my boys keep me kooked up here like a hen I tried warning them missing around with

the black arts somethings men ain't supposed to know I heard nothing of it so I curse the

day they found those old pages pages I ask what pages where did they get them in that

old cabin she said it soured all of them i tried to stop them so they trapped me in here if

you can get me free them the pages are all yours they're here on the nightstand

afterwards I got the key to the cellar to break the barrier keeping her tried which it had

a spell I could use.


	5. Chapter 4 The Holy Graveyard

I head to the cellar where the scream of a young girl can be heard

Inside it was splattered everywhere with butchered human bodies

on the far right was a teenage girl wearing a tied puffed sleeve shirt & denim shorts with

lace cutouts about to be eaten by a giant deadite hog so I jump down douching it's

charge attacks which I hop on beheading with my chainsaw as the girls hugs

me for saving her. I manage to get the spell free the old woman turning out

to be a spider like creature as the bed poles turn into legs she takes out her

blanket to reveal a black widow's rump & a grotesque face with 10 black eyes.

I ran to the doors which was locked however I was trapped but not for long

as I slash the old bitch's legs than cutting her front body wide open killing her

with that done I take the page & the girl getting out of the motherfucking house

Me & the others find there is a cemetery near a corn maze entering it decay skeletal

hands try to grab us revealing to be corn zombies of some sort resembling scarecrows

as I shoot the crap of them beating the monsters finally arriving at the graveyard gates

unexpectedly there was a gigantic tree standing there turning to us it is shown to be

a creature with vine covered half naked woman Bobby joe the girl who disappear now a

she beast from hell sadly it's deadly tongue grabs the girl eating her alive yo tree bitch I

shouted come get some as I start charging the monstrous being tangled me up with it's

tongue which I cut off spilling green goo than me & the guys take a huge pointed log

shoving it into the mouth falling as Jerry runs like a little Mexican boy to late as it

crashes him to death.


	6. Chapter 5 Father Allard

With Jerry gone the other troop leader sits on his knees mourning

his death After he stops for a break he realize that I never even knew

his name which was Willbert has soon later i find a shovel to use at the

entrance to save the female Troop leaders from the those Girl Scout wannabes.

I dig the rock out of the way thus making it just in time only yet again for the entrance

to be blocked a third time by what appears to be Jerry Kruger now a murderous

deadite summoning bat winged skulls as Willbert runs up to him ending up getting

stabbed & torn apart by the winged little devils shooting them one by one. I come face

to face with Jerry hitting the pillars to knocked than later crash him to death after

breaking one at last I find the troop leaders tied up now locking upon the slaughtered

remains of the males my goodness Patsy one said to the other look what's he's done

oh my fallen god Betty she replied yay yay Scarlet O Haras I yelled now let's get the fuck

out of here. I found another page from book after that we head back to the cabin were

my car was found slammed into the still fallen bridge as inside the tronk was the last

page of the Necronomicon passing in the woods we stumble upon a archery practice

Field quit at first until a arrow shot at Bettsy in the neck. The Archers appears to be

those Girl Scout wannabes attacking us humans till one arm hit Patsy's arm which I pull

out afterwards as I shot the little bitches in the heads blasting them to bits with us

escaping to the cemetery.


	7. Chapter 6 The Exorcism of Jenny's Demons

Running to the Graveyard we arrived at the gates with all the

pages as Father Allard stand there giving great news about

jenny which she is alive as she's not fully possessed yet so a

exorcism had to be performed with the holy man opening the gates

with a eerie feeling. Me & the troop later chick than stumble upon

my friends graves who that one horrifying night were all murdered

by the forces of those demonic spirits I notice how ever Linda's headstone

was missing till I find it laying on the ground by a crypt putting it back on her

final resting place as a innocent mortal soul. We head inside the church over at

the Altair was a sealed wooden coffin opening it came out yet another undead bastard

version of me as if two were't enough to handle he throws the Overweight Chick on a

Broken wooden bench stake so right before he would try to finish me off the coffin came

at me but only hitting the skeleton clone instead before i head down I notice outside on

my left was a headstone saying here lies Father Allard Holy Man Of This Eternial Site

1966 to 1994 than i realize he actually said he had a brother buried here earlier. I

Ventured down a creepy hidden passage to the cabin cellar. I head into the basement

door stood there was the Kandarian Bone Blade which I was about too take out until a

cleaveddeadite woman rising up out of the ground Revealing to be Annie Knowby now

one of the demonic zombies her head got way longer like her mother had did until I

decapitated her with the door handle. Heading upstairs was Father Allard & Jenny who's

soulless body was floating in the air Jenny I shouted what the fuck is going on she's

possessed you idiot now give me the back Allard replied oh no I denied news flash for

you no rips in time no Vortexes been there done that Fool he shouted it's the only way

the rip must be open now give me the dagger afterwards he says the word to open it

sending the kandarian demon in her back to where it came until he knocks me on the

head revealing to be my deadite self impersonating the deceased cleric grabbing jenny &

taking her to whatever the hell that vortex was going as I jump in it.


	8. Chapter 7 Damascus

Never again I though I would Time travel to the past but this time it

was where the whole book all begin The Author of the Necronomicon

predicted that I would arrive in his timeline hoping that at least somebody

would prevent his soon to be execution as it was actually told as part of

the story. I fall out of the skies at around 6:00 AM in the rising dawnlight

bearly landing safe on the dusty covered ground in what appears to be

a marketing village there as I got up wad a smiling Arab guy telling me that

i was in 9th century Syria a few miles outside of the Capital city Damascus

where the book of the dead writer would be arriving there for his morning

death. I arrive at the prison cell on top of the hillside only to come face to face

with two men in Arabic swordsman Atire halt they shouted in unison who is it

who wishes to see The prison gee I said sorry to bother ya floucey dudes but

I uh need to speak to him about um me cause I'm his long lost cousin so you

wish to do soon one asked yes I answered. Still standing there I seem them lowering

their mouth veils to reveal rotten skeletal teeth about to charge at me also. With that

crazy ass fight going on they use their cut laces to slash me not before I shoot them with

my boomstick beheading them with my chainsaw in the end soon I unlocks the cell

with the guards keys setting him free Thank you he shouted thanks great godly heavens

i have been spared from death listen Mr I said I'm not really heard to free you I'm just

looking for a couple of friends but you must help me he replied a great evil is about to

take over the city & it she'll consume the entire earth if not stop He tole me about his

name was Adule Kaseal archmage of the guild & Family Mortician of some sort cast out

from his circle for involvement with the old ones who were though to have created the

book but little did any human has know it was created by a mere mortal from the flesh of

Very powerful demon this demon rules over the dimension know as the dread lands a

hellish realm mirrored from our own the place where innocent souls go to after

kandarians demons take control of their bodies this ruler was know by the name of

Necroadecos Meaning Dead of Human Nature who therefore can take the form of a

person's worst nightmare possible this being evil ash who I realize is my deadite form's

true identity that needs the love one of the chosen one to sacrifice in order for it unleash

the darkness on human kind right after he told me all this we right to Damascus where I

pose as a messager saying the guild has decide to spare but exiled him to the mountains

of the northeast.


	9. Chapter 8 The Temple of The Dead

We Arrived at the city entrance in the early afternoon with my cover up

plan going smooth we both browse around the main district stopping at

markets that sale weird exotic foods one of which I barf after one tiny bite.

afterwards as the sun sets later on me & the old dude stumble upon a holy

place where Jenny could be held at underground The Celestial temple he shouted

once used by the most noble scholars in Damascus now a giro to study & prepare

for the dark ones inside of my notes you will need to retrieve them complete the

book & I suppose I replied these notes are completely unguarded & I won't have

any trouble finding them. As I had nothing else to said the old man tells me to

shout off the water supply to enter beneath the building luckily he was not the only

one driven insane by the translations after reading them with that I enter the main hall

way Eco was heard from that of a bird as it turns out to be just a big fat chicken now

laughing at the humor that surprise me until in front of my very eyes I saw the grotesque

transformation from a once normal animal to a flesh eating creatures that soon jumps on

my fucking face trying to eat it with his fanged mouth hole I throw the sucker of only

for it to try getting back on me pecking at my hands while I claw it off afterwards I grab

it by it's lizard like tail stuffing my boomstick up the ass splattering into little chicky

bits. With that done I found a key with a crescent on it which I use for door for the moon

room to collect the orbs in each one of those with a moon sun & earth as I enter

there guarding the first one was hooded mask creatures with tentacles for arms in dark

grey attire come at me not before I slash & decapitate one than the other to reveal it's

facd to be human but with many ear & lip piercings.


	10. Chapter 9 Under The Waters

Afterwards when I got the earth orb I enter the earth room to

get the sun orb after taking a another key from the human abomination

the next one had the same creature but in navy blue this time after I

handle those guys as well I take the sun orb & see on their talismans

was a image of human being bowing before large monsters with tentacles

hinting they are the followers of the dark ones. I unlock a huge door with

the sun key arriving in a room where the moon orb already was at placing the

three objects to activate a light opening a hidden entrance to the water supples

controls but stood there in front of me was what appears to be the cult's high priest

with horns forming that of a crown armed with a sickle he charges at me as I dual

blade to which I split his upper waist open as golden fluid sprays all over me. I head over

to the panel where there was a scorpion like monster statue engrave to the walls with

the water levels lowering down now meanwhile Bad ash or now should I say Necroadecos

is in a area with jenny You guys are in trouble now she shouted that's my boyfriend

when he comes down here he'll be pissed It's the sky warrior a cult member with others

in red said he's found us it's only Aquaduct another replied he's also got the passages

yeah My deadite form said but we got this what's that idiot going to do with the pages

anyway read them Adule spoke of his prophesy yet another one replied the conversation

continues with deadite ash saying how fat lazy I am which jenny slips out for a second

to find a crack hole in the walls we go down to the bottom where Adule tells about a lair

where his guild was at getting the remaining notes I try to open the lab but shoot it

instead after entering the now reanimated skeleton form of a victim at the cabin some

how got transported to this timeline he try to whack me with his old rusted rench but end

up breaking his skull with it destroying him.


	11. Chapter 10 The Fortress of Wrath

Upon heading down to the entrance of the cult's hideout a large yet

embellish door which I could't even fucking open unless I had a star

shape key to unlock it so Abdul tells me of a fortress about 2 1/2 hours

from the city were it lies heading off we cross the spooky yet mysterious

deserts of the night again until we make it there at last where the draw

bridge was already open as I am the only one heads in there stood a large

suit of armor looking in front of me until a arm starts moving along with

the legs till it comes to life swinging it's hatchet at me as I run for the door

to my left. I felt trapped at first until I saw a Fragment on the wall showing

how to activate a boiling water defense system after which I wonder into

the halls where undead fortress guards appear out of nowhere which I fight

through all the way knocking one off the ruff top getting crush by the suit of armor

so I finally make it to the room which has the waterway key guarded by the Captain

of the undead soldiers who I defeat taking the key however I could't get the hell

out cause of that giant fat ass blocking the way I came in so I finally manage to

work the system by moving the cauldrons which I lure the armor to dump water on it

melting the bastards to liquid metal. With all that shit done we head back to the city

a hour before sunrise placing the key into the door thus opening it.


	12. Chapter 11 The Ruler of The Dreadlands

Going inside my chainsaw apparently has been damaged due to my fight at

the fortress & that Abdul told me I will need a more powerful weapon to face my

girlfriend's kidnapper luckily besides me was a blacksmithing room where I take

some items I could use to make a drill saw to temporarily replaces my hand chain

saw afterwards the sound of Jenny's scream can be heard from further from us

meaning that Necroadecos head already escape to his own realm than out of nowhere

a giant subterrian mud monster rises out of the ground knocking Abdul to the walls

it was time to test out my new invention as I slash the beast where it bleeds bug infested

wet dirt as I jumps from the wall to saw in the bastard in half sinking deeper into the

ground. After going through a whole lot we finally make it to the cult's lair where the

portal to the deadlands has close Ash Abdul said we still save Jenny but the only way

we can do so is if you finds your hand how in the hell can I find my evil hand I shouted

when you arrives here in the past some things had to be sucked in after talk I head into

the library where there was cages full of familiars & demonic animals alike which my

hand was in one so I grab it not before the cult members stop me on the way out

you want some I said come get some which I saw split & slaughter ever one that was

coming for me I give Abdul the hand thus opening the portal not before a transparent

grotesque monster flys out & swallows him alive so I'm like fuck that I'm gotta jump in

the portal. I make into the realm of the dark ones a world covered in thorns & trees

there in the front was Jenny along with my deadite twin look who finally came he said

this between you & me pal I replied let the girl go oh no he replied this between the

three of us once the portal opens she will be consume by the dark ones & as for you your

death will be my common guard as the conversation continues I easily shot the asshole

in the mouth which out of it comes a hand as he turns into he's true form than the only

way I could destroy him was cutting the trees surrounding the portal as I do so greenish

black goo sprays out of it causing the creature to get suck into the portal after I read

from the page that the old man told me about earlier. I had defeated the creature & save

my girlfriend hail to the king baby I shouted which I walk over to Jenny Ashley she said

i knew you come for me I know kiddo gave me some sugar baby.


	13. Epilogue

With every thing me & her had been through I said the words to send us back

to the present & yes I definitely said the words but when we were in the vortex

the back somehow slip out of my hand later as we return to Dearborn the town

almost seem empty as off it was Sunday back we then notice in the window of

a bookstore that seem Abdul had not been executed & I lost the back the

necronomicon had been a highly popular work upon the media No No Nooooooooo! I

scream knowing what might comes with the past altered but I knew I had to go on

fighting no matters what ever happens.


End file.
